


Birds of a Feather

by Hils



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Winged!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt ficlet written for vichan. Dean has wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

What he hates more than anything is the way Sam keeps staring at him. His brother tries to do it subtly but every now and again Dean will catch him out of the corner of his eye. It sucks. This whole thing sucks.

“Dude, will you quit it already!”

Sam quickly pretends to be studying his computer instead of the space just above Dean’s shoulders but it’s not quick enough that Dean’s sharp eyes don’t catch it.

“Quit what?” Sam asks, trying to sound innocent and failing completely. He sighs when he realises Dean isn’t buying it. “Sorry, man.”

“Just tell me you found some way to fix this.”

Sam shrugs helplessly. “I can’t find anything about this happening before. Cas is probably the best person to talk to about it, you know.”

Dean is on his feet now, pacing the length of the motel room and doing whatever he can to avoid catching a glimpse of himself in the cracked mirror that’s hanging just outside the bathroom.

“We haven’t seen Cas in days. Not since this happened.”

It isn’t unusual for Cas to disappear for days at a time but it sucks that he’s chosen now to go on one of his little vanishing acts. Dean has even tried to call him but it went straight through to voicemail. They are on their own until Cas decides to show up again.

“Dean.”

More than once Dean has found himself wondering whether Castiel has some sort of mind-reading skill. He has an uncanny knack of showing up when Dean is thinking about him. Not that Dean thinks about the angel a lot or anything.

“Cas, where the hell have you been? I’ve been trying to call you.”

Now Castiel is staring at him too, only he’s not even trying to hide it the way Sam does. In fact the only time Dean has seen the angel’s eyes this wide before was when they went to the brothel that time.

“Dean, how did this happen?”

He sighs. “Zachariah.”

Castiel is circling him now, studying him with a fascination that almost makes Dean feel self-conscious. It doesn’t help that Sam is watching them both curiously, waiting to see what Castiel is going to do.

Castiel reaches out a hand after circling Dean several times but pauses when his fingers are a few inches away

“May I?”

Dean nods his head. He can’t exactly say no, not if Cas is going to fix him.

It’s the first time anyone has touched the wings since they appeared on his back a few days ago. Sam had asked and Dean had refused. It was just weird, intimate almost in a way that he couldn’t quite explain. It’s different with Cas though, for reasons he can’t quite explain either.

When Castiel touches him it’s like nothing he’s ever felt before. His arms break out in gooseflesh and he actually trembles like a goddamn virgin about to have her cherry popped.

“Does it hurt?” Castiel asks as he skims his fingers lightly over the top of the wings and tracing them down to the tips.

Dean has to clear his throat before he can reply. “No, it feels…uh…”

He notices that Sam is really staring at them now, and he’s blushing. It embarrassing. Like his brother has walked in on him watching porn again.

“You know,” Sam says as he hurriedly climbs to his feet. “I think I’m gonna get something to eat and maybe catch a movie. You okay Dean?”

Dean nods his head, grateful for an awesome brother who knows when to get the hell out of Dodge. “Yeah, man, I’m good.”

Sam practically bolts from the motel room and Dean allows himself to relax a little.

“So,” Dean says to Castiel who has mercifully stopped caressing his wings. “Can you mojo these things away or what?”

“I’m not sure,” Castiel replies after a moment’s consideration. “My powers are not what they used to be and Zachariah still has the power of Heaven on his side.”

So not the answer Dean wants to hear.

“Come on Cas, there’s gotta be something you can do. I can’t go around looking like this. I’m a freak. No offense.”

Castiel is staring at him again now, those ridiculously large blue eyes boring into him and making him want to hide behind his wings which is too damn weird.

“You’re not a freak, Dean. You’re beautiful. With the wings or without them.”

Dean bristles. “Damnit, Cas, I’m not a chick.”

He almost recoils when Castiel presses a warm palm over his heart. Almost, but he doesn’t. Instead he stands there, feeling his heart pounding beneath Castiel’s touch and finding his eyes locked with the angel’s.

“I don’t mean your physical form,” Castiel tells him in a low and rumbling voice. “Although it is pleasing. I was talking about your soul.”

Dean huffs a laugh. “My soul? Come on, Cas. My soul is fucked up and you know it.”

“You underestimate yourself,” Castiel replies. “You forget that I have seen you at your very worst, Dean, when I pulled you from Hell. Do you think I would still be here if I didn’t truly see you for what you are?”

There are prickles running over Dean’s flesh now and if he was having this conversation with anyone else he’d be rapidly looking for a change of subject.

“Yeah?” he asks before his brain fully engages. “And what am I?”

Castiel covers his mouth with a kiss, one of his hands reaching around to stroke Dean’s wings again.

“You’re Dean Winchester,” Castiel breathes when they part. “And to me you are perfect.”


End file.
